The One Whom Slushied Back
by Darkness Roams The Earth
Summary: if you wanna know, read, I'm super bad at summeries and have no idea what to write for this, by the way, it's an OC, Kurt's twin sis.
1. Chapter 1

Beep, Beep, Bee-  
>I groaned in frustration as I slammed my hand down on my alarm, it had awaken me from a really nice dream! i can't remember what it was about... but I do remember that it was a nice one!<br>"Why don't you change it to show tunes or something sis, at least then it wouldn't be so annoying to wake up!" Moaned my brother, Kurt, resulting in me letting out a barking laugh.  
>"Hey, goldfish, don't you remember what happened last time I did that? You wouldn't wake up." I stated dryly, as he let out a sound of disbelief. "Yeah, in fact, you started dream singing along with it!"<br>"I most certainly did not!" He responded in fake shock, resulting me to smirk smugly, switching the settings on my phone to camera and showed him a video of him murmuring the lyrics to No One Morns the Wicked. "Ok, well, maybe I did, but still, that incessant beeping is driving me mad!"  
>"Whatever!" I yawned, "I'm getting dressed, you should too or we're going to be late!"<p>

I still lived in the basement room with my brother, Kurt, despite our fathers constant pleading for me to move to another room, 'a girl needs to have her own space,' was his favourite argument.

Anyways, I moved one of the dividers that Kurt and I had set up, mine was black with a purple winged dark angel in the middle of it, while Kurt's was a baby blue with musical notes covering it.  
>I walked out after a few moments to see that Kurt had yet to move from his bed, "Oh, no, no, no, no! I know that look!" I objected as he hoped up the second I let the safety of my divider, "I like the way I'm dressed!"<br>"But, 'Lanna, you have an awesome body! But no one would know it under all of those hideous clothes you wear." Argued Kurt, annoyed by the amount of times we had had this argument.  
>"What's wrong with my clothes?" I mumbled, looking down at the long sleeve black t-shirt that could barely see seen under the, one size too big, brown and blue jumper that I was wearing, and a pair of grey slightly loose jeans that matched my grey sneakers.<br>"Maybe the fact that it's the middle of summer and you're dressed like a male Eskimo?" (I laughed to myself when I wrote that!)  
>Knowing that the only way out of this conversation was to agree, I did, he was unusually persistent today for some reason.<br>"Ok, let's see what we have to work with... Well all this is out of the question!" He shoved most of my clothes onto the ground, besides my clothes draws.  
>"Hey! You know I'm not cleaning that up, right?" I questioned, to which he nodded.<br>"Such is the price of getting you to look like an actual girl, then I shall take the toll." He stated dramatically, before continuing to pile all of the stuff I had bought myself onto the floor and only keeping the stuff that he had bought me in the draws. "Ah! Now here are some good clothes!" He cried out in his small victory.  
>Looking over his shoulder at what he was holding up, I gasped, "Nope, no way, I am soo not wearing that! It was in the bottom of my draws for a reason!"<br>"But it looks sooo cute on you!"  
>"I only put it on two years ago for Christmas, to make you shut up! I've put on <em>tons<em> of weight since then!" I tried to make up an excuse, any excuse!  
>"No you haven't, if anything, you've lost weight since then!" Darn him and his forced weekly weight checks!<br>"Fine!" I snatched the clothes out of his hands and went back behind my divisor.  
>(here are the clothes Kurt's making her wear)<p>

./TEMP-DRESSES-Party-Prom-Dresses/Hell-Bunny-Dresses/-Hell-Bunny-Fatal-Dress_  
>That dress and shoes, only not as high. Also with white stockings<p>

./STYLE-EMO-CLOTHING-Emo-Hoodies-Coats-WOMEN/Hell-Bunny-Coats-Hoodies-Tops/Hell-Bunny-Doya-Hoody_  
>and that hoodie<p>

My hair was put up into two high pony tails on either side of my head and the lackeys were black with skulls showing all around them, a side fringe covering the edge of my right eye that was lightly coated with eye liner, mascara and some white eye shadow, along with bright red lipstick finished off the look.  
>"Now I'd like to get you into some colour, but I'd have a better chance of getting Kravofsky to kiss... me." He started to veer off into the end when I walked hesitantly out from behind my safety.<br>"It's to short!" I whined, pulling on the edges of the dress, as if it would make it magically grow in length.  
>"No, it's fine!" Kurt insisted, swiping at my hands gently. "Now let's go, or we're going to miss the bus!" I then noticed that Kurt was fully dressed and had packed both of our bags, mine looking like this:<p>

./ACCESSORIES-Totes-bags-backpacks/Anarchy/Anarchy-Messenger-Bag-Brown-_

Within moments, we were on the bus, where people were looking at me and whispering stuff about me being new.  
>"Kurt! Everyone's staring at me!" I whined, pulling on his arm.<br>"Looks like there's new meat on the market, boys!" I heard an arrogant voice behind me call.  
>Turning around, I saw that it was Noah Puckerman, also known as 'Puck'.<br>"This is why I dressed like I did!" I whispered to Kurt, "to avoid jerks like _him!_"  
>A few moments later the bus pulled up at our school, and I readily jumped off of it the first chance I had, I hate being stared at!<p>

The cheers of the mindless cheerleaders, also known as the Cheerios, were a welcome relief from the almost silent stares on the bus.  
>Being bored after unpacking my locker, I decided to go and watch them, they were really good, I was just getting into it when an angry voice loomed above me.<br>"This is a closed practice! How do I know you're not a spy?" Miss Sue Sylvester demanded.  
>"B-because I go here?" I stuttered, almost asking.<br>"How long?" She asked.  
>"Two years?" Again with the question!<br>"Name?" Sue demanded.  
>"Alanna Aria Hummel, ma'am, I'll leave if you want?"<br>"No, that's fine, congratulations! You have been accepted onto the Cheerio's!" Wait, please repeat? When exactly did I sign up for this? Not giving me time to answer she pulled me down the stairs with her, before grabbing her microphone and yelling into it; "You think this is hard? Try being water boarded, that's hard! Now all of you, gather 'round!" They all did as she commanded, like mindless little zombies. "Now, we have a new member on our squad, she just transferred here from?" She looked at me for an answer.  
>"I-I didn't, I-I've been here for two years?"<br>"Well anyway!" Sue interrupted, "she's the new member, treat her with kindness and all that jazz, and Quinn!" Said head cheerleader ran forward, "show her the ropes!" She then turned back to me, "Come to my office during lunch, I'll have your uniform ready."  
>She then walked away, and the team dispersed, aside from three of the tweedle-idiots.<br>"Now, what's your name?" Quinn asked, "as you now know, I'm Quinn, that's Santana and Brittney."  
>"My name's Alanna Hummel, nice to meet you." I stated quietly.<br>"Now, that's something we need to work on, you're too quiet to be a cheerleader." Quinn smiled kindly, I think I could be friends with this girl.  
>"Okay." I smiled back, a little louder than before.<br>"Now, do you still have the big V?" Quinn questioned.  
>"The Big what?" I asked innocently, tilting my head to the side slightly as we began walking.<br>"Are you still a virgin?" She laughed, and I flushed at the question alone, to embaraced by the question to even speak. "I'll take that as a yes." She laughed again, "don't worry, it's a good thing, now you can join the Celibacy Club. I'm the president, most of the cheerleaders are in it too, although most of them aren't really virgins!" She giggled quietly in my ear, as if it was some big secret.  
>"I like you." Quinn stated suddenly as we came in front of the Spanish room, Mr Shue's class, which we apparently both had, "you make people feel like they can tell you anything." I smiled.<br>"I've been told that before, but don't worry, whatever you tell me, my lips are sealed!" I then made the lip zipping motion.  
>She laughed as we both went into the Spanish classroom, and what a waited as was one long, <em>boring <em>lesson of simply reciting what Mr Shue said, yet again, not really absorbing any of it.

Soon it was lunch and Quinn guided me to Sue's office. The uniform Sue made me try on was about a size or two to big, aside from the chest area, that was about a size to small.  
>"Have you had surgery?" Demanded Sue, sounding kind of angry.<br>"N-no, my chest size was inherited by my mum, and no matter how much I eat I don't really gain any weight." I muttered, kind of embaraced.  
>"Well that, my young pupil, is a gift from god!" She placed her hands on either side of my shoulders, which kind of freaked me out, "now I'll have a new, fitting uniform by tomorrow, come back after school then, ok?" I nodded and swiftly left her office, to see that Quinn was waiting for me with her boyfriend, Finn? I think that's what his name was.<br>"Well, where's your uniform?" Quinn eagerly questioned.  
>"Well, um, the stomached was too big and the chest part of the uniform was too small." I whispered the last part in her ear, embaraced to say it in front of a guy, "she asked if I had had surgery." I sounded almost confused as I said this, which made her laugh as we all walked off, Finn following in silence.<br>"Don't worry about it! It's because almost all of the girls on the cheerio's are flat chested!" I flushed again.  
>I joined her for lunch, well she didn't really give me much choice, as I tried to go over to my brothers table, where she was sitting with our friend, Mercedes Jones. I managed to cast an apologetic look over to him as he cast me a confused one in return.<br>The majority of lunch for me was talking to Quinn, introducing myself to everyone at the table, settling rumors that I was not, in fact new, and avoiding Puck's advances, automatically gaining myself a very good place in Santana's good books, and placing Puck in her dog house.  
>(today's Monday btw)"Celibacy Club is on Wednesdays and Fridays, I'll show you the way, it's during period two, so you get to miss out on that!" Quinn informed me as we walked to Math's, it appears as though we were in all of the same classes together, or at least that's what she informed me when she swiped my time table to have a look, it was now last period, by the way. "Cheerios practice is on Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays before school, starting at 6:30, so if you need a lift I could take you." She offered, to which I readily agreed, if every morning was going to be like the one this morning, seeing as I practically have to make an effort now, seeing as Sue made your life a living hell if you were a Cheerleader and didn't wear your outfit all of the time, I didn't want to be getting on the bus.<p>

On the way home, I told Kurt about my day, and he seemed more excited than I was.  
>"See what happens when you make an effort?" Kurt asked as we walked through the doors of our home.<br>"What's going on now?" Our father asked, coming around the corner.  
>"Lanna's in the Cheerio's!" Kurt informed our father, Burt, before I could stop him.<br>"Your mum would be so proud Little Lanna!" Dad gave me a big bear hug, which I readily returned, knowing how hard it was for him to mention mum.

"You sure you'll be ok on the bus without me?" I asked Kurt, whom had designated himself my personal dresser, waking me up at six so that so could do my makeup, hair and get good outfits.  
>"I'll be fine! Now quick! Miss Quinn Fabrey should be here any minute!" He was right, I had given her my address the day before.<br>"You do know that I'll be wearing my Cheerio uniform from now on, so you won't have to choose my outfit anymore."  
>A honking noise from out front interrupted me, "gotta go, see ya bro!"<br>"Wait!" He called me, "I signed you up for an audition for the glee club. It's right after mine, during period two." I didn't get an opportunity to object as another honk came from Quinn's waiting car.  
>"Fine! I've got to go!"<br>"Yes, hurry Miss Cheerio!" Kurt laughed as I ran up the stairs into Quinn's awaiting car.  
>"You alright?" She questioned as soon as I got into the car.<br>"I'm fine." I sighed, "I just found out that my brother sighed me up for Glee." I growled.  
>"Oh, that's all?" She asked, sarcasm clear in her voice.<br>"What am I going to do?" I moaned.  
>"You're going to go in there, and be the best singer there!" She answered simply, "my motto is; if you have do, or are going to do something, be the best one doing it!" I laughed with her.<br>"What song should I sing?" I asked her, to which she shrugged.  
>"Gimmie a scale." She requested, of which I did quickly. "Wow, you're really good, no wonder your brother wants you to join! How about...Once Upon A December? You know, by that cartoon Anastasia, I always loved that movie." I agreed it was a really good idea, and we then got to school and I got my new uniform, that by the way, fit like a glove and exaggerated all of my... Assets.<br>"Are you sure this isn't to...tight?" I asked Sue, whom quickly shot down the notion.  
>"Nonsense! Now, you're going to be late to class, dismissed!"<p>

I quickly ran out of her office, bumping into Quinn as I went. "Do you have a jumper or something I could borrow?" I asked her, almost beggingly.  
>"Sorry, no." She apologized, "you look really good though."<br>"True dat!" A voice sounded behind me, making me go slightly angry.  
>"What now Puck?" Quinn sounded as annoyed as I was.<br>"Nothing, just stating my opinion."  
>"Well, why don't you stick to stating your opinion where it's wanted, not here." I shook my head at the end, looking as sweet as one could when telling someone to f#ck off.<br>"Ha! Burned!" Quinn laughed behind me as Puck stomped off, muttering under his breath. "You know, I had my doubts, but maybe you do have what it takes to make it as a Cheerio." She sounded very impressed. We went to class and I said that I'd see her during lunch, which was after period two, where I had to go to the audition Kurt signed me up for.  
>Mr Shue told us that I could wait behind the curtain as he sung Mr Cellophane, which he sung really well by the way.<br>Then it was my turn.  
>"Hi, um, I'm Alanna Hummel, song chosen, Once Upon A December from Anastasia;<p>

Dancing bears  
>Painted wings<br>Things I almost remember,  
>And a song someone sings<br>once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm,  
>horses prance through a silver storm,<br>Figures dancing gracefully,  
>across my memory,<p>

(singing aaaaa with the melody)

Someone holds me safe and warm,  
>horses prance through a silver storm,<br>Figures dancing gracefully,  
>across my memory,<p>

Far away, long ago  
>things I yurn to remember<br>and a song someone sings  
>Once upon a December<p>

And a song someone sings  
>Once upon a December<p>

Was I ok?" I asked gingerly into the mic.  
>"You were fantastic! Welcome to the New Directions!" I smiled slightly and walked off stage, where my twin jumped on me excited.<br>"You were fantastic! You look fantastic! You're on the New Directions, which is Fantastic!"  
>"Alright, alright!" I laughed, "everything's fantastic!"<p>

I somehow, I don't really know how, got away from my brother and went to join Quinn for lunch. "Well?" She asked expectedly.  
>"I got in," I shrugged nonchalantly.<br>"When's the first practice?" She asked me to which I shrugged.  
>"Tomorrow during period four, can you get me the work?" I asked as an afterthought.<br>"Sure." She answered as the rest of the Cheerio's and football players came and sat down around us.

"And I said to myself sit down, (sit doooown) Sit down I'm rocking the boat" We were singing 'sit down you're rocking the boat' with Artie, a kid in a wheelchair, as lead, which I found quite amusing.  
>When we finished said kid in a wheelchair was smashed into a wall, or would have been if I hadn't stopped him, and Rachel, so far the most annoying girl there, was complaining.<br>I almost celebrated for my ears sake when Rachel stormed out of the room, Mr Shue following.  
>"I assume rehearsal's over?" I asked myself as I quickly left as well, after bidding everyone ado.<p>

Apparently Sue had called a quick, fifth period Cheerio's practice, which was in five minutes, so I quickly raced down there, passing Mr Shue and Rachel on my way past, maybe this is why she demanded Cheerio's to wear their uniforms at all times?

When we were finished I saw Mr Shue walking up the stands to talk to Rachel, whom was watching us, which was kind of creepy by the way.  
>"That's sloppy! You're sloppy babies!" Yelled Sue through her microphone, as I heard football terms being screamed behind us, "Just disgraceful!" We had to endure her constant criticism, which made me wonder why <em>anyone <em>wanted to be on the Cheerio's at all, I was just glad she wasn't singling me out. "Alanna's first practice was today, and see's seemed to have already gotten it!" Never mind! I thought as I flushed from everyone's envious stares, aside from Quinn, whom was grinning encouragingly at me. "The rest of you! I want the agony out of your eyes! Uh-uh Lance, don't you start crying! You're the weak link pal, how does it feel to be the weak link? That can't feel very good!" (that's actually what she said, I laughed so hard when I actually tried to listen to it I had to play it again so that I could catch it enough to write it down!) I began to laugh softly with everyone else as Sue told us to 'get lost and go back to class' which we all readily did.

Happily, I accepted Quinn's offer to drive me home, the rest of the week was quite normal, aside from Mr Shue telling us that we were going on an excursion that would take all day on the Tuesday, in a week.  
>A few days after Mr Shue telling us that, Finn joined the Glee Club, however he didn't really talk to anyone else, really just hanging around me, having gotten to know me from when we were hanging out with Quinn, we had began to be friends.<p>

During his first rehearsal Finn and Rachel had to sing some song from Grease, talk about too much too soon! About half way into the song, Rachel lost it, started dancing around, trying to involve Finn, whom just looked completely freaked out, whom just continued singing, trying to shake her off.  
>Thank god for Mercedes, whom broke them apart screaming.<br>"Oh Hell to the No! Look, I'm not down with this background singing nonsense, I'm Beyonce, I aint no Kelly Roland!"  
>"Ok, look Mercedes, it's just <em>one<em> song." Mr Shue told her.  
>"And it's the first time we've been kind of good." Kurt inputted as I nodded in agreement next to him.<br>Sighing, knowing she was beaten, she relented, "Okay, you're good, white boy, I'll give you that, but you better bring it." Warned Mercedes. "Let's run it again." She smiled faking it.  
>"Alright." Mr Shue went along with it, smiling, "let's do it, form the top." This time was a lot better, without Rachel going all psycho over Finn, cause I threatened to hit her if she tried to go all, koo-koo obsessive over my best friends boyfriend.<p>

Soon the day was over, thank god! And I collapsed in bed, quickly falling asleep.

The next day I was walking past the football field and saw Finn getting screamed at by the coach, shrugging I walked on by with Quinn, whom didn't really notice, seeing as she was telling me about her Celibacy Ball Dress, when we were passed the field she turned to me and asked if I was going.  
>"I don't know," I told her, "my dad isn't exactly the best dancer." She laughed.<br>"Neither's mine, but the girls indulge their fathers for the night, and then mock them the entire way home!"  
>I laughed as well and told her that I'd talk to my dad about it.<p>

Since it was Thursday, I went around all day, telling my teachers for the next day that I wouldn't be there, and collecting all of the homework that I would have gotten.

Once again I was grateful when the day was over, and since we weren't going to school on the Friday, I agreed to let Kurt dress me, which I knew I would regret.  
>He woke me up at seven, seeing as we were leaving a half an hour later, with my outfit already laid out, however he guided me away from this and immediately started in my hair, re-doing it constantly until he settled on a simple down, free hairstyle, and some light, barely any at all, blue, purple and black makeup, here's what I wore;<p>

./STYLE-EMO-CLOTHING-Emo-Skirts-Dresses/Hell-Bunny-Dresses/-Hell-Bunny-Kiss-Me-Kate-Lolita-Dress_

with some black ballet flats and this handbag;

./ACCESSORIES-Totes-bags-backpacks/Poizen-Industries/-Poizen-Industries-Night-Bag-Black-Purple_

"Let's go!" He called from the top of the stairs, "dad's waiting!"  
>Smiling at my brothers excitement, I ran up the stairs, and we got to the bus just in time.<p>

Before the show, we were allowed to get snacks and stuff, so we were all in line, waiting for food, me and Kurt behind Rachel and Finn, when I overheard their conversation, I immediately intervened, "you remember our deal, Berry?" I warned her, to which to quickly nodded and remained silent, while Finn cast me a grateful expression.  
>Deciding that all of the food looked really iffy, I walked out of the line along side Kurt and went in early to get good seats, soon the rest of the New Directions came in and sat besides us.<br>Just before the performance by Caramel High, Mr Shue called our attention, "this is supposed to be our 'competition', but I don't think we have anything to worry about, 'cause they don't have the talent that we've got, but let's be a good audience, give 'em some of that good old, McKinley High respect!" I almost laughed when he said this, respect? As in the same respect that throws slushies in your face, well, I've never had a slushy facial, but Kurt sure as hell has!  
>Looking over to Kurt, I saw that he was thinking the same thing.<br>"Ladies and Gentlemen, please give a warm, buck eyed state welcome to last year's regional champions; Vocal Adrenaline!" The over com voice yelled, making the crowd hush down.

"We're d-d-d-doomed!" Stuttered Tina, stating all of our wide faced horror.  
>The next Monday we were all still walking around with our shocked filled, hopeless expressions, I was walking along with Finn, seeing as both Kurt and Quinn were sick, we had decided to hang, out seeing as we too, were in most of each other's classes, when we were suddenly cornered by the football players, holding paintball guns, all of which were being led by Puck, whom, I must, <em>regretfully, <em>admit, looked really hot.  
>"Chicks don't have prostates!" He called, cornering us into the wall, while I looked up at Finn questionably, while he shrugged with a sheepish expression, "I looked it up."<br>"Wait, why am I being cornered by paintball guns?" I asked them, "if this thing gets paint on it, it'll be your heads Sue'll be after, not mine." I warned them, which earned me a free path out of the circle of death.  
>"Traitor." Finn called after me jokingly.<br>"Hey, I see on option out, I take it." I shrugged, earning me a look from Puck.  
>"And that's something I like in a woman."<br>"Ok, um, ew!" I exclaimed, before turning back to Finn, "but I'll tell Quinn whom to blame, how 'bout that?" He seemed a little happier at this prospect, until he was being pelted with paint balls.

The rest of the day people were asking him why he was covered in paint, and I laughed the entire time.  
>The next day everyone was well again and we were called into an emergency meeting of the Glee Club.<p>

"You're leaving us? When?" Artie sounded devastated, admittedly I was too, it was fun here, and I got to miss out on classes.  
>"I've given my two weeks' notice," Mr Shue told us, a few steps higher in the auditorium. "But I promise I'm gonna find you guys a great replacement before I go." He reassured.<br>"Is this because those Carmel Kids were so good?" I asked, sad.  
>"We can work harder!" Assured Mercedes.<br>"This isn't fair, Mr Shuster." Objected Rachel, as devastated as the rest of us, well, aside from Finn, whom seemed happy."We can't do this without you."  
>"So does this mean that I don't have to be... in the club... anymore?" Questioned Finn, confused, receiving an annoyed look from everyone.<br>"This isn't about you guys." Mr Shue told us, "being an adult is about making difficult choices, it's not like high school, sometimes you have too... give up the things that you love." He sounded genuinely sad. "One day you guys are going to grow up and understand that. I have... loved, being your teacher."  
>I sighed, looking down at my Cheerio uniform, stopping Mr Shue just before he left, "we'll miss you, Mr Shue, good luck with your new job." He cast me a nod over his shoulder, and I could see that he was trying not to cry.<p>

"I didn't see either of you at Glee Club today." Rachel popped out of nowhere, scaring the wits off of Finn and I, while I was waiting for him to get his Science books, seeing as I had agreed to tutor him during lunch, cause he was failing.  
>"Is that still happening?" I asked, while Finn just nodded to my question.<br>"I've taken over." Rachel responded as if it were the most normal thing in the world, "I'm in term director, but I expect the role will become permanent."  
>Just then Quinn walked up and I cast her and Santana a grateful smile, to which they immediately understood, casting me each a smile in return.<br>"Hi Finn, Aria (a nickname they had started calling me, 'cause of my middle name and the fact that I loved singing, you know, like the aria awards?), rupaul." Quinn stated rudely towards Rachel, "what are you doing talking to her?" She asked Finn more than me.  
>Finn instantly became flustered so I intervened, "Science, they're partners on a project." I gave them a fake disturbed expression, at which they laughed.<br>Seeming to except this Quinn moved on, "cristcresaiders at 5 my place." She instructed Finn before walking off, not before giving Rachel a glare and me a friendly, 'see you later!'  
>"Look, we should go." Finn told Rachel. "We can't do Glee anymore, it conflicts with our-" he was speaking for me, which I appreciated, cause if Kurt asked me about it later I could have plausible deniability, I wanted to be a lawyer a few years ago.<br>"Your reputations?" Rachel interrupted, "you've both really got something, and you're both throwing it away."  
>"We're gonna miss our study session." Finn tried to escape.<br>"You can't keep worrying about what people will think of it, you are both better than all of them." She told us, me rather begrudgingly .  
>After she walked away Finn told me that he just remembered that he had Football practice and wondered if I wanted to come, seeing as I had nothing else to do, I came.<p>

"What do you want me to do? Apologise?" Puck asked Finn as they walked down the field, with me in between them, "that's not me dude, look, if I joined the flag team, you'd have beaten the crap outta me, I just don't understand why you did it." Puck pushed, once and a while casting me flirty looks, which I readily ignored.  
>"Look, Mr Shue told me that it'd give me enough credits to let me pass Spanish, and if I failed another class I'd be off of the Football Team, look, it's over, ok I quit, anything else?" He asked Puck, whom shrugged.<br>"No, that's it, and as a welcome back to the world of the normal, I got you a present." He then steered us towards a porter potty.  
>"What's that noise?" I asked as I heard pleas for help coming from said direction.<br>"Someone in there?" Finn asked the football team, whom all smiled.  
>"We got that wheelchair kid locked inside," he turned to me, "how 'bout it 'Lanna, ready to witness your first porter push?" I only glared at him.<br>"Aint that kinda... dangerous?" Finn asked, getting angry.  
>"He's already in a wheelchair!" Puck laughed, defending himself. "Come one dude, we saved you the first roll." Puck offered Finn, whom shook his head and opened the door, revealing the horrible stink inside.<br>"Thank you so much!" Artie thanked as we both helped him out of the small space.  
>Puck and Finn then argued as I pushed Artie out of there, knowing what Finn would do, I headed straight to the auditorium, where I knew Rachel would have forced the others to be, and after a moment Finn caught up.<p>

That day after school, we were singing the best we ever had, and truly enjoying it, not noticing Mr Shue had entered until he had spoken.

"Good guys, that was a nine, but was need a ten, Rachel, you need to hit the ones in the fives, and Finn, I think you can hit a high B."  
>"So, does this mean you're staying?" Finn questioned, I really hope the answers yes, if Rachel remains in charge, well she won't live long enough to graduate... and I really don't want to go to jail!<br>"I would kill me to see you win nationals without me." was Mr Shue's answer, making us all smile.

"From the Top!"


	2. apologies

Hey everyone who reads my stories, I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated in sooo long…  
>Aside from all the excuses I can say from family and university stuff, I just lost motivation after a book I was going to publish got me scammed, I am back now though and will hopefully be updating soon, if you don't want to keep reading I understand, but if you stick with me my gratitude is with you so so so much,<p>

Love,

Me :3


End file.
